Dancing
by Clara Masse
Summary: Howard decides to go out with Vince but when things take a cruel twist will Howard be able to to survive Vince's dirty Dancing? Slight Slash Ahoy. X


**Title: **Dancing  
**Author: **Clara Masse  
**Fandom: **The Mighty Boosh  
**Pairing: **Howard/Vince (Howince)  
**Length: **1110 words  
**Disclaimer: **If I owned The Mighty Boosh You'd never see Noel Fielding again, I don't. Vince, Howard, Naboo and Bollo all belong to Julian Barratt and Noel Fielding. WHOO!  
**Summary:** Vince persuades Howard to go to a club with him, but can Howard survive Vince's dirty dancing? First Boosh fic be nice. Slight slash ahoy!

Howard knew coming to this new club with Vince was a bad idea. It wasn't that he didn't want to be seen with Vince, the complete opposite, he just didn't want to be out with Vince if he was going to dance. Now it left Howard feeling uncomfortable sitting at one of the corner tables with Naboo, Bollo and a huge gathering of Vince's fans as they all stared in awe at Vince on the dance floor. Howard found himself reddening at the way Vince's hips swayed and grinded, the way his back arched, the way that naughty grin would spread itself across Vince's angelic features and, most of all, the way he would grip a handful of his messy black hair and thrust it back out of his face roughly. A girl sat next to Howard breaking his stare for a second  
"Your friend is a fantastic dancer, huh?" The girl grinned a little at Howard, following his train of vision.  
"Yeah Vince has always been a good dancer."  
"Why don't you dance with him?"  
Howard looked taken aback then looked at his hands. When he looked back up the girl was gone and replaced with Vince sipping carefully at a bottle of water and giggling as he lent up against Howard, his back pressing against Howard's chest causing him to shift slightly. "What's up, Howard Moon?" Vince giggled into his ear, his breath made Howard squirm in his chair and draw back slightly. Vince only grinned. "How 'bout a dance?"  
The dark look in Vince's eyes had Howard mesmerised and before he knew what he was doing he found himself nodding and being led to the dance floor.  
The dance floor was crowded forcing Vince into Howard. It didn't seem to bother him at all. Howard watched silently as Vince turned around, his back to Howard's front again. Vince must have noticed Howard was uneasy as he took his hand and laid it on the front of his hip. "Just move, Howie," Howard heard Vince mumble but it hardly registered as Vince started to grind his hips back against him. Howard felt as though he was being watched and taking a quick look around revealed that he was, by boys and girls alike all wanting to dance with Vince. He jumped shortly as he felt Vince reach up and take a handful of the back of his hair, Vince's fingers twirled tightly into his scalp making him step closer. It was at that moment Vince made a very well placed grind causing Howard's hips to buck unconsciously. Vince was so close Howard could feel the smile against the side of his shoulder. "Mmm, yeah, like that," Vince almost purred, causing Howard's cheeks to redden, he repeated the action listening for Vince as he did and going a deeper red as he heard a light groan escape Vince's throat.  
When the song ended and Vince had walked back to the table with Howard, he found he was receiving a fair few 'you-lucky-son-of-a-bitch' stares. Naboo and Bollo were grinning at each other as Vince and Howard took their seats.  
"That was pretty good, Howard," Naboo called to him smiling broadly at the jazz maverick. Howard didn't appreciate the looks or the complements as now he felt incredibly turned on and knew there was nothing at all that he could do about it sat there in the club with a hoard of spectators and his friends. Howard looked to Vince and was shocked to find him in a more than teasing pose; back arched, head thrown back, glistening and that naughty 'come-get-me' smile… Oh boy. He needed air and, as fast as his feet would take him, he made a break for the door.  
Outside the air was cool and it gave him goose bumps, but not like Vince Noir just had. Why had he even agreed to get on the dance floor with him? He felt like an idiot in the fact that his best friend had just aroused him to the point of him needing to go home and sort it out before he even thought about standing up around him. "Argh! Why do you have to pick on me?"  
"Was that question directed at me?"  
Howard jumped almost instantly as his best friend, and recent object of his lust, walked out of the club and down to the bottom step where he was standing. Knowing what Vince would eventually see, Howard quickly sat on the bottom step trying to conceal the hard truth. Vince looked confused but sat next to him. "Well? Was that question meant to have an answer or were you just ranting?"  
Howard shrugged lightly looking over to Vince. "Can answer it if you want to."  
Vince smiled widely moving a little closer to Howard. "I pick on you cause' you're my best friend… besides, I love the way you grind into me." Vince smiled that naughty little grin again and all at once Howard's hand's were on his waist and his tongue was gently prying his lips apart leaving Vince feeling electrocuted but even that didn't stop him kissing back. Vince loved kissing with anyone, it was the sweetest way to show love, but with Howard that love of kissing and being kissed was intensified because, no matter what Howard thought, he was a very very good kisser. Howard's hands never dulled, never stayed in one place too long; they were at his waist, trailing up Vince's abdomen, his chest, tracing the line of his jaw and then roughly tugging Vince's dark hair. When they both broke apart for air Vince had a very different smile on his face; his cheeks were red with blush and his eyes were half closed and fluttering between the floor and Howard's eyes, it was possibly the shyest look Howard had ever seen on anyone. Vince finally looked at him resting his hand lightly on Howard's upper arm which was gently curling round his waist again. "So," Vince started, "Do you want to stay in my room tonight?"  
Howard smiled back nodding and softly laughing as that shy look returned to Vince's features. "Let's just say I'll make you do more than dance, little man."


End file.
